Suki's School for Southern Water Tribe Warriors
by KatAang32
Summary: March's Monthly Challange, Dream Job.. Suki's Dream Job


**I Have absolutely nothing to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon, nor have I ever**

**Suki's School for Southern Water Tribe Warriors**

Suki found the South Pole boring and cold; Sokka was always at the Village Councel Hall working, training to be the next Chief. She had resigned as the leader of the Kyoshi Worriers when she married and moved to the small, but steadily growing Southern Water Tribe Village. When she first moved to the village she was taking care of her sister-in-law, who had not only slipped into a deep deperession fron the death of her true love Avatar Aang, was also secreatley carrying his baby. Seventeen months later by nothing short of a mirical, he returned to her and discovered he she had bore him an airbending son. They were married immediately then moved away. Like Suki, Katara went to live at her husband's home, leaving Suki alone. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, which they named after his Papa Hakoda.

She loved being a mommy, and her son was the main focus in her life, but she found herself wanting to practice her fighting forms; practicing her fan fighting and sword training. Suki started to bring her son all bundled up and in his little baby carriage outside where she had more space to practice. Often people would stop and watch her move gracefully fanning her golden fans, and sword fighting with the air; every movement graceful and beautiful but deadly at the same time.

The children of the village looked forward to when she came outside to practice; they began to shadow Suki's movements with sticks of wood and pieces of parchment that they folded into fans. This gave Suki a wonderful idea! She decided she wanted to start a school, to teach anyone in the village who wanted to learn. The councel gave her premission to use the stadium that was created for the Special tournament that had been held here.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Suki's School for Southern Water Tribe Warriors! I am so happy to see so many people wanting to learn to fight!" She happily told the villagers gathered around her. There had to be at least twenty people; a few were adults, most were children. "I wan't everyone to always remember a girl can be a soldier too, she can fight... Why I have a few stories of times I kicked Chief-in-training Sokka's butt all by myeslf." She paused while everyone laughed.

"Gee... thanks, Suki." Sokka had come to see how everything was, Suki had not noticed that he was also in the crowd.

"Your welcome!" She bubbled, happy her husband had come to the first day of school. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Suki." Sokka smiled, he loved her so much, he couldn't help it. And he knew she loved him with all her being, quarks and all, that just made him love her all the more.

"Will you spar with me, a demonstration, if you will... Please?" She gave him her saddest pout. The one he could NEVER say no to.

"Okay." He said shaking his head as he stood next to her.

"Everyone, watch carefully... I'll go easy on you." She said with a huge smile. Suki took a solid stance, producing her fans. Sokka let out a small laugh, knowing she could kick his ass if she wanted to. He followed suite drawing the long black blade from its sheath; he has always had it with him ever since Aang and Katara had had a new Space Sword made for gave each other the knod, saying they were ready. Black blade aginst gold fans, clangs, crashes, and sparks! Thrusts and blocks: flips and jumps, both fighting hard. When the demonstration finished, both Sokka and Suki were panting and hot. The crowed applauded.

"That was Awesome! " Suki told her husband. She then addressed the croud that had almost trippled in size; the sparring drew in a larger crowed. "Now how many of you would like to sign up for Suki's School for Southern Water Tribe Warriors?"

Almost everyone; young and old, male and female all raised their hands. "You are amazing! Maybe She should be the next Chief!" They joked.

"Watch out for the little ones, they always want potty breaks." Sokka told her as he proudly watched the boys who had once been his warriors so long ago waiting for their turn to sign up for training.

* * *

Suki first grouped her warriors by age, then starting with the oldest, testing their skill. She grouped them in three smaller skill level catagories; the beginners were called Baby Otter-Penguins, next came the intermediate group theTiger-Seals, and the most advanced were called Polarbear-Dog. By the end of the day Suki had between ten to fifteen students per level.

* * *

Suki was in her kitchen cooking dinner when Sokka came home. "I'm so excited, Sokka! I have so many more students then I thought I would! I'm so happy! Thank you for letting me do this! I love you so much!"

He was so happy that she was beaming with excitement. "Ever since Katara left, I've noticed you were getting sad and lonely, when my honey is sad and lonely I am sad... When you came up with this idea I was so excited for you! You are a strong and skilled warrior... And yes... you can still kick my butt... but I've gotten way better since I trained with Master Piando." Sokka told her.

"I know, Sweetiepie, you have gotten much better!" She told him then softly kissed him. "I love you so much! Thank you for supporting me on this! It has always been what I wanted to do." She let out a little giggle, "I thought I would always live on Kyoshi's Island, stay a Kyoshi Warrior and train girls to become Kyoshi Warriors... Never thought I'd meet a sweet and loving boy from the South Pole."

"I'm more than that!" He defended, "I'm the Village's best warrior... Well I was, but I dont mind that the Village's best Warroir now is my wife!"

* * *

Suki loved training all her students; they were all progressing wonderfully fast, the villagers loved having the school.

"I have an announcment for you all!" Suki told all of her students she had brought together for a special announcment. "In two weeks we are going to put on an exposision, where you will all show what you have learned. I will be grouping you together and giving you your assignments. You all should practice together as often as possible you will be compeating with the other groups in your catagory. Chief Hakoda,Chief-in-training Sokka, and myself will be judging you. Practice hard!" When she finished everyone applauded. A compatition excited everyone.

* * *

The compatition was wonderful, Suki was so proud of all her students... All the Otter-Peguins, boys and girls did a fan dance together, they all did so well for as small as some of them were, she had three and four year olds in that class. They all got awards for doing such a wonderful job, there were a few missed steps and some accidentaly turned the wrong direction, but that just made it all the cuter.

Next up were the Tiger-Seals, they were grouped up in groups of three displaying their sword skills and fan skills, they all did really well also. And finally the Polarbear-dogs displayed the skills she had helped them refine. After the compatition was over Trophies were handed out to the best in each group and catagory.

Suki stood, smiling down at the 'potty break' boys. "I have a challenge for you boys! I say whoever fights Sokka, your former leader, and defets him you will recieve an extra special trophy... One I had to contact Master Piando, the greatest sword master and sword smith." Suki picked up a brand new sword, she drew the blade from it's sheeth, it was another black bladed Space Sword. "You will win this!" Suki anounced loudly.

All of Sokka's six potty break boys came forwared to accept the challenge. One by one they had their go at Sokka, and one by one they all failed.

Suki stood again "Next year boys!"


End file.
